


Убежище

by persikovaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: —Чёрт, — выдохнул Баки секундой позже, и Стив почувствовал прикосновения его рук на спине, медленные, методичные и до боли нежные. — Ты правда здесь.Стив рассмеялся, едва не дав смеху сорваться во всхлип, и прижал мокрый от падающей на них из душа воды поцелуй к плечу Баки.— Это мои слова, — сказал он, прикасаясь губами к воспалённой, испещрённой шрамами коже в месте, где металл встречался с ней. Теперь, получив разрешение, он не мог перестать целовать, трогать, пытаться оказаться как можно ближе. Сердцебиение Баки успокаивающе вторило его собственному, они дышали в такт, как раньше делали всегда.Вместе, против любой силы во вселенной.





	Убежище

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499314) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



Место, куда Баки привёл их, не представляло собой ничего особенного снаружи — закрытый старый склад в бедном районе города, с разбитыми окнами, со строительным мусором, загораживающим вход, и пылью и ещё бог знает чем, покрывающим каждый квадратный сантиметр поверхности. Но он был вдали от главных улиц и его не было ни на одной карте Гидры и ЩИТа. И Баки утверждал, что там было безопасно. 

И слова Баки всегда было достаточно для Стива. 

— Как ты сделал это место своим? — сказал Стив, оглядываясь, ловко ориентируясь среди ржавых балок и поломанной мебели, валяющихся на полу. Здесь было слишком много точек входа, слишком много путей, которые кто-то мог бы использовать, чтобы добраться до них в то самое время, когда у них почти не было ни оружия, ни боеприпасов, ни возможности вызвать подкрепление. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя голым без своего щита и надеялся, что Скотту и Клинту удастся выкрасть его у Росса и его марионеток. 

Стив лишь надеялся, что щит не у Тони. Это бы... усложнило вещи. Даже больше, чем сейчас. 

Не то чтобы это имело значение. Неважно, насколько сложно всё стало, Стив никогда бы не пожалел о том, что выбрал Баки. Он сделал бы это снова, каждый раз, даже не задумываясь. И это понимали слишком мало людей — даже те, кого он считал друзьями, включая Тони. 

Баки лишь приподнял бровь, будто не мог поверить прозвучавшему вопросу (абсолютно справедливо), и ответил:

— Как ты думаешь? Я провёл последние два года не за вязанием, — он приложил ладонь к сканеру возле двери, ведущей в подвал, и, когда уже Стив вопросительно поднял бровь, пожал плечами. — Год назад перепрограммировал его исключительно на мои отпечатки. Идём. 

Металлическая дверь закрылась за ними, когда они начали спускаться по тёмной, сырой лестнице. Баки провёл их через ещё одну дверь — тоже защищённую кодом — и Стив оглянулся, удивлённый тем, каким чистым было всё вокруг, особенно по сравнению с помещением наверху. Здесь была небольшая кухня с плитой и маленьким холодильником, каждый дюйм которой сверкал чистотой. В другом углу стояла двухспальная кровать, простыни на которой были натянуты на матрас по-военному плотно, без единой складки. На стенах ровными рядами висело оружие всевозможных калибров, на столе лежали ножи, гранаты и еще несколько видов оружия, которое Стив не смог распознать, но не сомневался, что оно будет полезным. Что ж, когда бы они ни уходили, они по крайней мере сделают это хорошо вооружёнными. 

— Душ за той дверью, — указал на неё Баки, и тяжело опустился на кровать, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки. Каркас кровати даже не дрогнул. Укреплённая, подумал Стив. И, решив не упускать шанс, осторожно сел рядом с Баки. Никакого скрипа. Пока неплохо. 

— Ты много здесь оставался? — спросил Стив, пытаясь заполнить паузу в разговоре. Он был чертовски грязным и настолько голодным, что от этого было физически больно, и всем, чего он хотел в мире, было свернуться на этой постели вместе с Баки и проспать год. Столько времени у них не было. Cейчас его единственной заботой — _единственной_ вещью, которая что-то значила — было защитить Баки и сделать так, чтобы он остался на свободе. 

— Иногда, — пожал плечами Баки, и, наконец сняв обувь, чуть повернулся к нему. — Ты собираешься раздеваться или нет?

Стив оглядел свою пропитанную грязью и кровью худи и не менее грязную футболку под ней, и поднял беспомощный взгляд на Баки. Внезапно принимать решения, даже такие простые, стало невозможно трудным. Все те адреналин и концентрация, которые помогали ему действовать лихорадочные прошлые несколько часов, испарились, забирая с собой и возможность размышлять. Он чувствовал себя как ненужная марионетка — смятым, безжизненным, _бесполезным_. 

— Собираюсь ли я? 

— Да, друг, тебе, я думаю, душ нужен даже сильнее, чем мне, — Баки улыбнулся — более лёгкий изгиб губ, чем та бесхитростная улыбка, которую Стив помнил так ярко, но всё ещё до боли прекрасно и знакомо — и потянул за молнию на худи Стива. — Но в интересах экономии мы примем душ вместе, так что поторапливайся. 

Вместе. Стив заставил себя удержаться от дрожи, когда пальцы Баки коснулись его живота, и послушно поднял руки, чтобы он мог снять и футболку.

— Ты уверен, что ты… — он прочистил горло. — В смысле, ты?.. 

— Ты же не собираешься проявлять сейчас щепетильность, Роджерс? — спросил Баки и встал, чтобы стряхнуть куртку и хенли. Он замер с пальцами на пуговице джинсов и поднял голову, настороженно смотря, но за этим Стив видел вопрос. Уязвимость. — Если тебе неудобно…

— Примем душ вместе, — поторопился сказать Стив, и почти остановил себя. Он специально не смотрел никуда ниже шеи Баки, не был уверен, что сможет доверять себе, если увидит все те шрамы, что Гидра оставила на его теле. Не был уверен, что не сорвётся в гнев или отчаяние, он уже ходил по тонкой линии между яростью и усталостью. Его пальцы уже достаточно тряслись; он едва смог расшнуровать ботинки. Они быстро разделись в тишине, и Стив последовал за Баки — со взглядом, удерживаемым чётко между его лопатками — в ванную. 

Душ был ещё одним сюрпризом. Шикарный и современный, с пространством, более чем достаточным для того, чтобы двоё мужчин с их сложением вместились внутрь. В ту же секунду, когда Стив ступил под струи воды — обжигающе-горячие, идеальные — он потянулся к Баки, притянул его к себе. Баки охотно пошёл к нему, обнимая Стива за пояс, и тот задрожал всем телом от прикосновения. Наконец-то позволил себе поверить, что всё это по-настоящему. 

— _Чёрт_ , — выдохнул Баки секундой позже, и Стив почувствовал прикосновения его рук на спине, медленные, методичные и до боли нежные. — Ты правда здесь. 

Стив рассмеялся, едва не дав смеху сорваться во всхлип, и прижал мокрый от падающей на них из душа воды поцелуй к плечу Баки. 

— Это мои слова, — сказал он, прикасаясь губами к воспалённой, испещрённой шрамами коже в месте, где металл встречался с ней. Теперь, получив разрешение, он не мог перестать целовать, трогать, пытаться оказаться как можно ближе. Сердцебиение Баки успокаивающе вторило его собственному, они дышали в такт, как раньше делали всегда. 

_Вместе_ , против любой силы во вселенной. 

— Извини, извини… Прости меня, — пробормотал Баки — сломанно, отчаянно — и прижал его ближе, оставляя от пальцев синяки, которые исчезали сразу же после того, как возникали на коже. Стив безумно хотел, чтобы эти следы _оставались_ на его теле так же легко, как раньше. Но он справится и с этим, неся их под кожей, как делал всегда. 

Он почти толкнул Баки под воду, убрал мокрые спутанные волосы от его лица, и выдохнул в поцелуй.

— Я здесь, — пробормотал он, прикасаясь губами к чужим, прикасаясь к ним языком и встречая им язык Баки, они оба были на вкус как медь и порох. Баки был на вкус как Австрия и Италия, как те единственные улицы Бруклина, что имели значение. — Я реален. Ты реален. 

— Я реален, ты реален… _Чёрт_. Ты на самом деле реален, — повторил Баки, прижимая Стива к плиткам на стене, прижимая свой рот к чужому тесно и горячо. Они соприкасались в каждой возможной точке — грудь, пах, бёдра, всё было прижато друг к другу скользко и мокро — но этого всё еще было недостаточно. Стиву необходимо было быть ближе, необходимо чувствовать больше, необходимо было больше Баки… _Необходимо_. Это чувство заполняло его от макушки до ног, заключая в себе всю его сущность, всё, чем он когда-либо был и чем когда-либо будет. 

— Я здесь, я с тобой, я здесь, мы здесь, — по очереди успокаивали они друг друга, вцеплялись друг в друга безумной, сильной хваткой, поцелуй таял в поцелуе, пока постепенно, понемногу, вода не стала еле тёплой, и они просто прижались друг к другу, обмениваясь дыханием, вздохами и тихим шёпотом. Вместе, _вместе_ , носилось между ними эхом на глубине души. 

— Нам стоит вымыться, пока горячая вода не закончилась, — сказал Баки, но даже не двинулся, чтобы высвободиться из объятий, вместо этого целуя челюсть Стива, проходясь по его щетине губами, шепча что-то так тихо, что не мог услышать даже Стив. Ему и не нужно было слышать. 

— Да, — ответил Стив, сопровождая это очередным мягким поцелуем. 

Он тоже не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр.


End file.
